The Federal Aviation Administration (FAA) requires fire sensors for certified aircrafts. As a non-limiting example, an aircraft certified by the FAA may include a plurality of fire sensors located through the aircraft. In particular, the aircraft may include at least one fire sensor located in an engine compartment. Fire sensors usually include thermistors. Using the thermistors, a system may generate an alert when a detected temperature exceeds a threshold.